memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Symbiont
Während Deep Space 9 vorübergehend nur von einer Notmannschaft betreut wird, versucht der Trill Verad den Symbionten Dax zu übernehmen. Zusammenfassung Teaser Während im All der Plasmasturm tobt, ist es auf Deep Space 9 ruhig. Es gibt keine größeren Störungen. Major Kira, Commander Sisko und Lieutenant Dax überwachen die Geschehnisse von der OPS aus. Chief O'Brien und Odo sind derweil mit dem Versiegeln der Luftschleusen in den Pylonen und im Andockring beschäftigt. Gerade als sie mit der Versiegelung der Luftschleusen der Ebenen 21-23 abgeschlossen haben, bemerkt der Constable ein Geräusch in einer der Luftschleusen. Der Chief und der Formwandler finden Quark, der noch auf der Station ist, da für seine 600 Barren Latinum in keinem der Schiffe Platz geschafft werden konnten und er nicht bereit war, diese zurück zulassen. Der Barkeeper gibt an, sich nur von Rom, seinem Bruder verabschiedet zu haben, doch dessen Shuttle verließ die Station vor mehr als drei Stunden. Odo zweifelt an Quarks Bruderliebe und schickt den Ferengi zurück ins Quark's, ohne zu wissen, dass dieser ein unbekanntes Gerät an der Schleuse zurücklässt. Akt I: Schiffbruch Die Notbesatzung auf der OPS hat alles im Griff, als Dr. Bashir kommt. Er ist von der Aussicht vom Promenadendeck auf den Sturm begeistert und berichtet, dass der Bereich nun versiegelt ist. thumb|Die Ekina wird per Traktorstrahl zur Station geschleppt In diesem Moment meldet Dax ein kleines Schiff. Da kein visueller Kontakt möglich ist, beschränkt man sich auf Audiokommunikation. Das Schiff ist schwer beschädigt und es ist nicht möglich die Crew auf die Station zu beamen. Daher beschließt Sisko, das Schiff mit einem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen und an Andockrampe 4 zu schleppen. Bashir begibt sich sofort auf die Krankenstation und O'Brien wird geschickt, die Gäste zu empfangen und die Verriegelung der Luftschleuse aufzuheben. An der Andockrampe angekommen, öffnen der Chief und Odo den Zugang zum Frachter. Im Schiff scheint Rauch ausgetreten zu sein. Mareel kommt herausgelaufen und O'Brien kümmert sich sofort um sie. Doch in diesem Moment stürzen sich zwei Klingonen auf die überraschten Offiziere. Sie überwältigen sie und nehmen ihnen die Kommunikatoren ab. Ein völlig verunsicherter Trill folgt den Dreien und behauptet, dass niemandem etwas geschieht, wenn jeder das tut, was er verlangt. Odo zwingen sie in einen mitgebrachten Behälter, um ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Auf der Krankenstation wartet Dr. Bashir auf eventuelle Verletzte, als die Besatzung des Frachters mit dem Chief als Gefangenen ankommen. Sofort wird auch der Kommunikator des Doktors abgenommen. Er wird gezwungen, den Behälter, in dem sich Odo befindet, in eine Stasiskammer zu verstauen und dann macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zur OPS. Dort angekommen, nimmt man auch der restlichen Besatzung die Kommunikatoren ab. Verad, der Trill, und Mareel, seine Begleiterin, beginnen die Systeme zu manipulieren, während der Klingone T'Kar die Gefangenen bewacht. Die wiederum wundern sich, wie die Fremden das Sicherheitssystem überwinden konnten. Der Chief ist sich sicher, dass dies Quarks Arbeit ist. Sisko erkundigt sich bei Dax, ob sie den Trill kennt, doch sie verneint dies. Unterdessen besucht der zweite Klingone Yeto Quark in seiner Bar. Dieser wartet schon auf die Besucher, denn er hat den Invasoren in dem Glauben geholfen, ihnen einige Flüssigdatenketten verkaufen zu können und hofft nun auf seinen Profit. Doch der Besucher hat nicht die Absicht, etwas zu kaufen. Vielmehr nimmt der den Ferengi nun auch als Gefangenen. Akt II: Verad Dax? thumb|Kira knöpft sich Quark vor Auf der OPS stellt Sisko die Frage, was die Fremden wollen. Er wird unterbrochen, als Yeto Quark bringt. Kira nimmt sich den Ferengi vor, doch er tut so, als wisse er von nichts. Verad, der immer noch sehr unsicher wirkt, erklärt auf die erneute Frage von Sisko, dass er Dax will. Der Commander stellt sich schützend vor Jadzia und teilt dem Mann mit, dass die Frau nirgendwo hingeht. Doch er ist nicht an Jadzia interessiert. Er will den Symbionten Dax. Sofort wendet Bashir ein, dass sie stirbt, wenn der Symbiont aus Jadzia entfernt wird. Doch Verad weiß dies und will den Transfer trotzdem durchführen. Kira wundert sich, warum Verad ausgerechnet den Symbionten Dax haben will. Der behauptet, dass der Dax-Symbiont am besten mit seinen Interessen wie Wissenschaft und Diplomatie harmoniert und er deshalb diesen Symbionten will. Doch Sisko kennt den wahren Grund. Es ist das Wurmloch. Verad will nach der Vereinigung in den Gamma-Quadranten verschwinden. Dax weißt den Trill noch einmal auf die Risiken hin die bestehen, wenn ein falscher Wirt mit einem Symbionten vereinigt wird. Doch alle Einwände bleiben erfolglos. Da Bashir sich weigert, Jadzia den Symbionten zu entfernen, schießt Verad O'Brien an. Daraufhin bittet Jadzia den Doktor den Transfer durchzuführen, um nicht das Leben der Anderen zu gefährden. Bashir willigt ein, doch er besteht darauf zunächst die Wunde des Chiefs zu behandeln. Dann verabschiedet sich Verad von Mareel. Er verspricht ihr, dass alles gut werden wird und geht mit Yeto, Dax und Bashir zur Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation bereitet der Doktor alles für die Operation vor. Er will Verad einen Deltawellenerzeuger aufsetzen, der ihn während der Prozedur ruhigstellen soll. Doch der Trill weigert sich. Er will alles genau verfolgen und fordert, dass ein Monitor für ihn aufgestellt werden soll, um Bashir gegebenenfalls unterstützen zu können. Jadzia allerdings bekommt einen Deltawellenerzeuger und schläft daraufhin ein. thumb|Bashir entnimmt Jadzia den Symbionten Unterdessen fragt Kira wie lange Jadzia ohne den Symbionten überleben wird. Sisko ist sich sicher, dass sie, da sie noch jung ist, sicher die Nacht überleben wird. Da T'Kar Unterhaltungen verboten hat, geht er dazwischen und tritt dem Chief gegen die, durch den Phaser verletzte Schulter. Sisko nimmt das zum Anlass und geht auf den Klingonen los. Kira nimmt sich Mareel vor. Sisko behält zwar die Oberhand, aber da Kira von Mareel überwältigt wird, kann sie den Commander mit vorgehaltenem Phaser zur Aufgabe zwingen und teilt ihm mit, dass sie ihn notfalls erschießt, wenn es sein muss. In der Zwischenzeit entfernt Dr. Bashir den Symbionten aus Jadzias Bauchraum und trennt die Verbindung der beiden. Danach pflanzt er Dax in Verad ein. Dieser fühlt beim Einsetzen des Symbionten erst einen großen Schmerz, als der Transfer aber durchgeführt ist, beruhigt er sich schnell. Akt III: Ende einer Freundschaft Quark befürchtet auf der OPS, dass sie alle getötet werden und fühlt sich selbst als Opfer des Ganzen. Doch Kira macht ihm klar, dass die Situation für ihn ein Nachspiel haben wird, denn er ist für den voraussichtlichen Tod von Jadzia verantwortlich. Mareel erkundigt sich nach Kiras Befinden und sagt sie hätte vor, niemanden zu verletzen, mit Ausnahme von Jadzia. Sie ist der Überzeugung, dass Verad keine andere Wahl hat und in seiner Schuld zu stehen. Der Trill holte sie aus den Straßen von Khefka IV, in denen sie aufgewachsen ist. Sie würde alles für ihn tun. thumb|Verad und Sisko tauschen Erinnerungen aus Sisko fragt sie, ob sie auch dazu bereit ist, ihn zu verlieren, denn nach der Vereinigung wird er nicht mehr der gleiche Mann sein. Doch Mareel glaubt, dass Sisko sie belügt, hatte Verad sie doch davor gewarnt, dass Sisko dies versuchen wird. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass der Trill danach immer noch derselbe ist, doch der Commander versucht ihr die Illusion zu nehmen. Ohne Erfolg. Dann kommt Verad auf die OPS zurück. Selbstbewusst wie nie. Er ist nun Verad Dax. Jadzia geht es unterdessen nicht so gut. Bashir tut alles, um sie zu stabilisieren. Er will Yeto dazu überreden, ihn zu unterstützen. Doch er will nicht, er verachtet Jadzia, da sie sich einfach abschlachten lässt. Bashir fährt den Klingonen an und bringt ihn dazu, die Wunde von Jadzia zu versorgen. Der Doktor weckt unterdessen die Patientin auf. Jadzia fühlt sich ohne ihren Symbionten alleine. Bashir verspricht alles zu tun, um sie zu retten. Unterdessen versucht Sisko auf der OPS eine Verbindung zu Verad aufzubauen, kennt er Dax doch am längsten. Der neue Wirt ist begeistert und sie beginnen von alten Zeiten zu reden. Die Station ist für ihn nun wie ein Zuhause und er erinnert sich an das erste Treffen zwischen Curzon und Benjamin, dessen Junggesellenparty, ihre gemeinsame Zeit auf der [[USS Livingston|USS Livingston]], und all die anderen gemeinsamen Erlebnisse. Auch an die, die Benjamin mit Jadzia verbinden. An die Zeit der Entdeckung des Wurmlochs. Verad weiß, wie stolz die junge Frau darauf ist und Sisko erinnert ihn daran, dass er die Frau nun sterben lassen will. Allerdings ist Verad das unangenehm und will nicht darüber reden. Doch der Commander gibt nicht nach und macht ihm klar, dass die Frau stirbt. Auch wenn ihre Erinnerung in ihm weiter leben, so ist es doch ihr Tod. Verad weiß das und will sich nicht im Gamma-Quadranten verstecken. Er will vielen Welten helfen. Doch Sisko hat eine andere Vorstellung. Verad soll Jadzia helfen. Er will nicht, und schiebt vor, dass der Symbiont für einen so schnellen erneuten Transfer wahrscheinlich noch zu erschöpft ist. Doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass das kein Problem darstellt. Mareel geht dazwischen und will, dass Verad sich nicht mehr mit Sisko unterhält. Doch Verad weißt sie zurecht, sind Dax und der Commander doch alte Freunde. Da Verad nicht bereit ist, den Symbionten zurück zu geben, kündigt Sisko die Freundschaft. thumb|Quark greift T'Kar an Der Trill zieht sich in Siskos Büro zurück. Mareel bringt O'Brien unterdessen eine senarianische Eibrühe und Sisko nutzt die Gelegenheit, mit der Frau ins Gespräch zu kommen. Der Commander macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sich die ganze Art von Verad geändert hat. Mareel gibt an, dass sie sich darüber freut, doch ihr ist anzumerken, dass dies nicht wirklich stimmt. Sisko macht ihr klar, dass Verad in der Art, in der sie ihn kannte, nicht mehr existiert. Er fordert sie auf, mit Verad zu sprechen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sich zwischen den beiden nichts verändert hat. Doch ihre Angst vor der Wahrheit ist spürbar. Nun will Quark etwas unternehmen und greift T'Kar an. Wie zu erwarten war, hat der Ferengi keine Chance und wird von dem Klingonen auf den Boden geschleudert und gibt an, sich am Ohr verletzt zu haben. Verad, der das alles mit angesehen hat, fordert Mareel auf, Quark auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Akt IV: Nicht Benjamin Nachdem der Ferengi auf der Krankenstation ankommt, untersucht ihn Bashir. Zuerst behauptet er, dass es nichts schlimmes ist, doch auf Quarks Kopfschütteln hin, meint der Doktor, dass die Ohren der Ferengi sehr empfindlich sind und deshalb eine weiterführende Behandlung notwendig sei. Da der Sturm nun nachlässt, kann Verad die Station bald verlassen. Er bedankt sich bei Mareel und teilt ihr mit, dass sie und die Klingonen die Station eine Stunde nachdem er gegangen ist, verlassen sollen. Dann teilt er ihr mit, dass sie auf ihn am Treffpunkt warten soll. Mareel versteht was das heißt, war es doch ursprünglich so abgemacht, dass er am Treffpunkt auf sie wartet. Bashir behandelt weiter Quarks Ohr. Doch er braucht erneut Yetos Unterstützung. Der Klingone hilft widerwillig bei der Behandlung. Das gibt dem Doktor in seinem Rücken Zeit, ein Hypospray vorzubereiten. Er verabreicht es dem Klingonen und der fällt um. Bashir holt den Behälter mit Odo aus der Stasiskammer. Der Doktor bekommt den versiegelten Behälter nicht auf. Nun ist an der Reihe. Mit seinen guten Ohren und seiner Erfahrung kann er den delgorianischen Verschlussmechanismus, der laut Quark zwar anspruchsvoll ist, für ihn aber trotzdem kein großes Problem darstellt, knacken und Odo so befreien. thumb|"Verad, nennen sie mich nicht Benjamin." Auf der OPS stellt Verad fest, dass der Sturm weiter abschwächt. Er will aufbrechen und versucht Yeto zu kontaktieren, doch er antwortet nicht. Ihm ist bewusst, was das bedeutet. Odo ist frei. Also machen sich Verad und T'Kar auf zum Schiff. Zur Sicherheit nehmen sie Kira als Geisel mit. Mareel bleibt mit den Anderen zurück. Wieder versucht Sisko Mareel zu überzeugen, dass es für Verad besser ist, wenn der Symbiont zurück zu Jadzia kommt. Er weiß, dass die Frau von irgendetwas bedrückt wird. Sie erzählt es ihm. Eigentlich sollte Verad am Treffpunkt auf sie warten, doch sie weiß nun, dass er nicht kommen wird. Um beide, Jadzia und Verad zu retten, gibt Mareel auf und übergibt Sisko den Phaser. Unterdessen treffen Verad und die Anderen bei der Andockrampe ein. Doch ihr Schiff ist weg. Odo taucht auf und erklärt, dass er die Andockklammern gelöst hat. Kira überwältigt den Klingonen, doch Verad kann fliehen. Er macht sich auf den Weg zur Shuttlerampe C, wo die ''Orinoco'' als letzte Vorsichtsmaßnahme startbereit auf der Station verblieben ist. Dort erwartet ihn Benjamin Sisko. Verad traut dem Commander, den er immer noch beim Vornamen nennt, nicht zu dass er auf ihn schießt und damit das Leben des Symbionten aufs Spiel setzt. Doch Sisko beweist ihm das Gegenteil. Auf der Krankenstation wacht Verad ohne den Symbionten auf. Er fühlt sich leer. Nebenan wacht Jadzia auf und hat die Erinnerungen an Verad und seine Taten als Wirt des Dax-Symbionten. Doch Verad hat alles vergessen. Hintergrundinformationen * In der deutschen Übersetzung wird die Sternzeit mit 4718,1 angegeben, was allerdings sicher ein Versprecher ist. Im Script ist die Sternzeit richtig mit 47182,1 angegeben. * Chief O'Brien hat zwei Geschwister. * Am Anfang der übersetzten Episode gibt Jadzia an, dass die Intensität des Sturms bei 37% liegt. Allerdings ergibt dies keinen Sinn, da es nicht möglich ist, einen Basiswert zu ermitteln. Im englischen Original wird man dann schlauer. Die Intensität des Sturmes steigt da laut Jadzia nämlich um 37%. * Nur jeder zehnte Trill wird vereinigt. Weder die Eltern, noch die Schwester von Jadzia besitzen einen Symbionten. * Der Dax-Symbiont wird von Benjamin im Dialog mit Verad " die Dax" genannt. Siehe Dialogzitate. * Jake Sisko ist in der Episode nicht zu sehen. * Da die Vereinigung mit Verad nicht vollendet war, zählt er wohl nicht als offizieller Wirt des Dax-Symbionten, denn in der Episode Facetten, in der Jadzia alle vorherigen Wirte des Symbionten trifft, wird er nicht erwähnt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * John Glover als Verad * Megan Gallagher als Mareel * Tim Russ als T'Kar * Steve Rankin als Yeto Verweise en:Invasive Procedures (episode) es:Invasive Procedures nl:Invasive Procedures Symbiont, Der